Assassin Creed Brotherhood Chapter 1 New experiment Subject 18 Ryu
by DarkDrago96
Summary: Ok basically this is my assassin creed brotherhood story it has my own character who name you will find out in the story but he teams up with Desmond and them he goes back into the past with Desmond after they recuse him from Abstergo he is subject 18 he goes into the past and find out Ezio and my character ancestor are friends back then and they meet after many years.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone welcome to my new story its a Assassin Creed Brotherhood story basically like the other stories I have my own character in it a little insight basically my character a common thief but hates the borgia he has a team that fight with him he a old friend of Ezio in the pass also i am changing the age of some the characters but thats all I will tell except that it gonna be full of action and adventure ok well lets do this)

Chapter 1 Experiment 18 Ryu

It was just another normal day for Ryu at Abstergo he had been here for a few months now and already been turned into a test experiment for the Templars of Abstergo he was always going in and out of the animus trying to find stuff for the enemy he had recently gotten in contact with people on the outside a group of assassins including the infamous Desmond Miles who was better known as subject 17 he had spoken to them and told them what been happening he been acting as a spy for them on the inside until the Templars found out what was happening they had planned on excuting Ryu after they finished using him.  
It was late at night at Abstergo industries Ryu was in his cell room pacing back and forth he was to be terminated tonight he was planning on escaping but he didn't know how to do it a guard had come and started to open his cell when alarms went off inside the building statingt heir was intruders inside and for all guards to move to the entrances and not to long after that his cell had open standing their was a guy with short black hair and wearinga white hood and blue jeans and sneaker"he spoke to Ryu"subject 18 right come with us quickly were breaking you out of here"Ryu looked at the man and left his room looking around he look at the guy"who are you exactly "he said curiously the man went to speak but just then several gaurds came running at them the man ran and attacked the guys making a blade come out of a guantlet he was wearing killing them he stood and looked at Ryu"my name is Desmond now come on we have to get out of here"he ran down the hall way as a few guards came out Ryu ran up at them jumping off the wall and kicking them in the face taking one their batons he hit the other guard hard across the face sending him to the ground they soon met up with the other people which included Lucy'Rebbeca and the know it all kill joy Shawn they ran down the hall to the exits but the door was sealed before they could get there.  
Shawn spoke and looked round"great how we get out of here now were trapped like rats"  
Ryu looked at him and shook his head"follow me I know a secret way out of here "he ran ahead hearing guards following them he waiting for the others to catch up and go through the door way he ounched in a code sealing the path so they couldn't get through and ran ahead down a hall to a door way leading to the basement he ran down into the basement leading them to a secret passage he ran outside and follow them to the truck but more guards came out and surrounded them and soon enough a huge fight broke out Desmon and Ryu fighting back to bak taking down guards as Lucy and Rebbeca were holding off more while shawn was in the truck trying get it to start soon enough it started and the group got into the huge truck and left the area.  
Desmond looked at Ryu and spoke softly"you did good back there kid I'm guesisng you were trained huh well anyway your safe with us"he said as lucy spoke up from the front the truck"yeah good job getting the information we needed you made sure to wipe the files of our conversations right"Ryu looked at her and nodded"yeah I made sure of it um one question what with the two animus back here"Rebbeca looked at him"its simple your going inside with Desmond here now hook up ok"she looked at them but Ryu shook his head furiously"no way not happening I refuse to go back into that machine I been through enough hell with Abstergo I refuse to do it again"he said with rage in his voice but Desmond looked at him"listen kid we need help you know stuff we dont it could be useful now shut up and get in the machine"he said as he got into his animus and plugged up Ryu sighed knowing he didn't have a choice he got into the other one and Rebbeca hooked him up and soon he was inside the animus hearing rebbeca speak"this is incredible seems like Ryu here his ancestor was friends with Ezio they go way back ok I am going to try something see if we can get a glimpse into their past together they share timelines in a way so it shouldn't be to hard"she started working on it and soon Ryu and Desmond was back in the pass around the time the Borgia took control of Roma Ezio was running along the rooftops escaping from some Borgia who he had caused some trouble for but they were in hot pursuit of him running alon the rooftops chasing him firing arrows and bullet at Ezio trying to hit him but Ezio being the quick thinker he was dove off the roof landing in a pile of hay and running off disappearing into the shadows of the alley ways he soon stopped to catch his breath when he knew he was far enough away from the guards he started to walk off again when he heard a voice from behind him speak up"haha you still the same trouble maker like you were back when you were a kid Ezio my friend" this made Ezio jump turning around his sword in his hand looking at the person "who are you show your face now"he said with fury in his voice but the person stayed in the shadows"if you truly wish to know who I am meet me in tonight at ten in the market district by the old church and listen for the melody that rides the wind"with that the figure threw down a smoke bomb and made his way off along the roof tops leaving Ezio alone thinking about who the person was".

Later that night at ten in the market district Ezio was walking along the street blending with the crowd of people when he suddenly heard the sound of what seem to be a flute he climbed the nearest building seeing the church up ahead he ran along the rooftops thinking he get there without any trouble but a few guards that were watchinga long the rooftops saw Ezio and open fire on him alerting guards below they followed in the streets trying to keep up a group of guards had come onto the roofs and were chasing Ezio he was soon cornered from the fron and the back with no where to go he jumped off the building landing in a flower cart he soon took off towards the church but was cut off by a group of Borgia as soon hereached the church they soon surrounded him from all side as they closed in but just then a arrow was fired and hit one the guards in the back piercing his armor as a huge yell was heard from above"YOU CERTAINLY KNOW HOW TO DRAW A CROWD MY FRIEND"the figure from before had jumped down attacking some guards as the fighting broke out in the streets as the stranger figure from before and Ezio put up a fight with the guards slicing them down taking a few guards for themselves each Ezio was locked in combat with four guards blocking their swords and countering killing two of the guards but a guard had grabbed him from behind but soon lost his grip as a knife struck him in the back killing him soon Ezio and the figure were back to back trapped by the guards" Ezio spoke up "any plans my friend of how to get out of here if so I suggest you say so quickly or we are done for"the figure spoke "yeah i got a idea duck!"he pulled ezio down as a volley or arrows came down hitting some of the guards making it so they could escape they ran off quickly down the streets and hid in a alley way watching the guards go pass looking for them Ezio chuckled and looked at the figure"I am in your debt my friend now tell me who are you so I may thank you properly"the figure looked at him coming out the shadow again he was wearing a red and black outfit carrying two swords on his side and a crossbow on his back"you still dont remember me i thought the song i played on my flute would of made you remember"he pulled off his hood looking at Ezio he was a young man around 46 years old he has short brown hair and light blue eyes he had pale like skin as well as a shor beard "it is me Ezio your old friend Ryu"he looked at Ezio smiling" Ezio looked at the man before walking over to him"Ryu haha how have you been my friend what are you doing here in Roma"he said cheerfully to see his old friend again".  
Ryu looked at him "why I pratically live here haha I been following your actions around here you been causing alot of trouble my friend" Ezio looked at him and nodded" yes well that is the life of a assassin of course but it seems you draw alot of attention yourself with the Borgia what you been up to" Ryu looked at Ezio and shrugged"oh you know the normal causing mayhem for the enemy killing a few guards hey I cant let you have all the glory anyway we should move on his is not a safe place to speak really"Ezio nodded in agreement looking at Ryu"very true I know a place we can speak at the one brothel I know the Rosa in Fiore my sister Claudia runs it we can speak there" he said softly as he walked off down the alley with Ryu following him closely heading to the brothel.  
(well thats all for this chapter tell me what you think ok everyone)


	2. Chance of meeting assualt borgia fort

(Hey everyone thanks for viewing the last chapter well lets get this thing started In this chapter we find out that our man Ryu apparently has feelings for Claudia and this chapter going to be a bit more bloody so well lets get to it)

Chapter 2 Chance of meeting Prepare to Assualt the Fort

Ezio walked towards the brothel that his sister Claudia was in charge of with Ryu following quickly behind looking every where to make sure they weren't being followed they soon reached the brothel and were greated by the courtessant's as they entered Ezio spoke to one of the girls" bring my mother and sister to me if you do not mind" the courtessant nodded and walked off". Ryu looked around at all the ladies smiling a bit as Ezio came up beside him"it's nice is it not my sister runs this whole brothel it not easy but she gets the job done"Ryu looked at him and nodded just as Claudia and her mother came down the stairs and walked up to them Claudia giving Ezio a big hug" I had heard what happen down by the church in the market district is everything ok "she asked a bit curious while sounding a bit worried". Ezio nodded looking at her and his mother Maria"yes everything is fine it was difficult but I had a bit of help from my friend here"he gestured towards Ryu as claudia went up to him and spoke" thank you for helping my brother may I ask what is your name"she said looking at the man" Ryu had chuckled and spoke softly"you already know my name dear Claudia"he said as he removed his hood showing his face as Claudia gasped when she saw him" Ryu is that really you"she had looked at him for a few seconds as she ran a hand across his face as he chuckled slightly"yes it is me Claudia"he took her hand smiling"it has been far to long since we last met you have grown since then you become much more beautiful I see"he smiled at her making her blush slightly as she spoke softly" well twenty years can sure change a person but look at you you changed alot you even grown a beard I saw some the wanted posters with your name on it but I did not think it was you but someone else oh Ryu I am so glad to see you again"she said hugging him close making Ezio chuckle at them"ok you two love birds break it up break it up we have some stuff to do can we get some rooms Claudia one for each of us that is if you have any extras".  
Claudia looked at him and nodded"yes i have a few spare rooms for you two i will have them set up right away while you wait would you care for something to drink"she said waving over one of her girls to get some drinks as they took seats around the fireplace in the corner of the brothel" Ezio would smile and nod" I could use a drink after all that has been going on what you say Ryu a little bit of wine might loosen you up for once"he chuckled nudging Ryu making Ryu almost fall out his chair"hey cut that out Ezio no time for games we came here on business remember"Ezio nodded"yes yes I know but we can take some time to relax tell us how you been while here in Roma"he said with a smirk as the one girl brought them something to drink.(Roma means Rome in the game)Ryu would stand up walking up next to the fireplace"i been here for a long time now to long if you ask me the I was here when the Borgia came to power it was a dark time very difficult for many people to get around including my family "he looked down as he said that which made Claudia curious and she spoke up"your family how are they are they all okay"she said with a hint of worry in her voice"Ryu shook his head and looked into the mirror above the fireplace"my family they are gone all of them were eliminated by Borgia I some how managed to escape with my life but forced to leave it behind to start a new one a life that only is filled by rage and hatred for the Borgia they exceuted my family one by one they almost got me but I was saved by some thieves a few friends of mine the ones who shot those arrows earlier Ezio"he looked at him smiling".Ezio walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder" I am sorry for your loss my friend but do not worry we will get the ones responsible for your family death when the time comes now then we have other things to handle I plan to attack a Borgia strong hold with my assassins but I will be needing some help Claudia can your girls helps us out with distractions if you do not mind" Claudia nodded her head" just say the word Ezio and I will have the girls ready for you"Ezio nodded and looked at Ryu"your friends can you contact them let them know what we are doing'Ryu nodded before Ezio turned and walked off'I will see you in morning I must rest up "he walked up the stairs going to his room"Ryu would look at Claudia and stand up'well I think I will retired to my room for the night"he stood just as Claudia did as well and she spoke softly"may I join you after all we have alot to talk about"she ran her finger up his chest and walked up the steps gesturing for him to follow her.  
They walk to a room entering as Claudia would walk over to him and kiss him passionately on the lips before pulling away" I have been wanting to do that for a long time now Ryu'she said as she started undressing into her under clothes as she kissed him again unfastening his pants dropping them and tossing them to the side and removing his shirt pulling him down to the bed as she lay there nuzzled against him"Ryu would smile and run his hand up along her chest before making his way to her breast grabbing the one and rubbing it all over as he turned her head towards him and planted a deep kis hearing her moan into it he smiled and leaned over blowing out the candle leaving them in the darkness throuh the night you could hear the lustful noise coming from the room"  
The next morning Ryu awoke looking at Claudia her bare body covered in sweat from their nightly fun he gently shook her awake and smiled"morning did you sleep well last night"he asked with a pleasant smile on his face as he ran his hand over her face brushing the hair out of her eyes"she smiled at him and kissed him softly sitting up exposing her bare breasts 'yes I slept fine after after all you wore me out with out fun I am still sore from it but I be ok "she said as she would yawn slightly" Ryu would smile and kiss her cheek"well I still have time would you like to go again "he chuckled as she bop him on the side the head playfully before standing up"let us wash up and get something to eat you have a long day ahead of you"she smiled and went to set up the bath as Ryu followed her.  
After they had finish washing up they went down stairs to where Ezio was and discussed what they would be doing and soon left the brothel heading off to retrieve their reinforcements for the mission". Ezio looked at Ryu as they walked alon the streets"it seem you and my sister had a pleasant time last night you better be kind to her or I will have to deal with you myself you know"he said with a small chuckle as Ryu just shook his head" oh shut up you bastardo I will take perfect care of your sister just like I did last night in bed"he laughed as Ezio punched his shoulder hard"you know what I mean Ryu anyway we must head to my hideout you go and retrieve your men first and meet me at Tiber Island I will be waiting there for you take care my friend and try not to get into any trouble"he said as he shook hands with Ryu and ran off leaving Ryu to go and find his men.  
A few hours later Ryu had come to the hideout with several of his most loyal men and met with La Volpe , Bartolomeo, and Machiavelli and Ezio and discussed the plans for the seige of one of the Borgia forts" Ezio looked at them all"so you are all clear on the plan the courtessants will distract the guard at each entrance while La Volpe and his men sneak inside and open the gates for Bartolomeo and his men to storm inside during the distraction Ryu and I will take our men and storm the main building and take down the Brogia captains and light the tower clearing this area of Borgia control once the tower is destroyed". They all nodded as Ezio dismissed them telling them to meet at noon on the outskirts of the fortress".

That afternoon the group were in position for the siege Ezio gave the signal for the girls to move into position they went over and distracted the guards pulling them away from their posts only leaving two at each post La Volpe men snuch up and kill the remianing guards at the posts sneaking inside and silently taking out each one of the men at the tower as La Volpe went to open the gates but suddenly a extra group of guards came around seeing him and yelled"INTRUDERS IN THE FORT ALL MEN BATTLE STATIONS GET RID THE INTRUDERS KILL THEM!"they had been caught La Volpe quickly open the gate as Bartolomeo men stormed inside attacking the borgia guards vlood flying everywhere as Bartolomeo and his men sliced through the borgia as more and more kept coming during the chaos Ezio and Ryu and a few thieves and two assasins snuck around and entered inside the building where the captains were as well as a corrupted pope and two other supporters who worked for the borgia were hiding there no doubt they would be heavily guarded they made their way through the building but stopped seeing multiple halls"Ezio looked around"we need find which way before"just then a bunch of borgia guards came and surrounded them from all sides trapping them three borgia captains came up as the one spoke"did you honestly think you could sneak in here that easily we were waiting for you we knew of your little plan before you even got here"he stepped aside as one of Ryu men came forward it was Seymour one of his best men "I told you Ryu I should be leader now your all dead!"

(ok everyone so it wasn't as bloody as i thought it would be I kinda ran out of ideas since i made this when i was tired but the next chapter will be good so you can either stop reading now and forget about it or you can wait till the next chapter and find out what happens comments please oh and no rude comments or you ill be blocked ok bye)


	3. Escape borgia fort Battle of friends

{Hey everyone sorry took so long to do this chapter anyway so far so good now it time to get some views for 2014 ok so help me out here anyway this chapter I hop you will like if you have ideas for parts of the story share with me ok well now then off we go to the past}

Chapter 3 Escape the Borgia fort battle of friends.

Ryu would look at seymour and looked around at the enemy guards surrounding them before turning his attention back to seymour"why would you do this we are brothers seymour we faught along eachother side why betray me"he looked at Seymour with a cold emotionless gaze as if he was looking into Seymours soul".Seymour would just laugh and shake his head"it true at first we were comrades but you were foolish to think we could beat the borgia I joined them they made me a offer I could not refuse they granted me a chance to live while the rest of you are how do I say this eliminated you may of been a good fighter but I always deserved to be leader but you refused so now you die and I will lead the thieves and make them work for the borgia" I look at Ezio and sighed"you were never to be leader they will never follow you Seymour"the one borgia captain spoke up"enough of this take them away into the cells and hold them before"just then a yell from above made them look up as two smoke bombs came down into the crowd blinding the guards and captains as Ezio and Ryu cut through some of the guards but Seymour quickly leaving the scene trying to escape from being killed"we must find the targets and quickly eliminate them before they escape"Ezio shouted as Ryu had stopped"you go on ahead I shall deal with Seymour and the guards myself if Seymour is to escape then he will lead the conspirators out and we will lose them now run Ezio find them I will hunt down Seymour!".  
Ezio nodded as he turn and ran off two assassins coming through the windows following him but he sent them back to cover Ryu as the sounds of swords could be heard through the hallways the assassins were fighting along with Ryu trying to clear a path Ryu soon had broke through the enemies and made his way off to hunt down Seymour soon seeing him running up a staircase he quickly followed him up trying to catch up."  
Outside the fighting continued as the enemy forces were still coming but weakening quickly blood and bodies were all over the place as Bartolomeo as well as La Volpe and his men were fighting against the borgia pushing them back the sounds of the fighting could be heard all around as cannons were being set off hitting the fortress over and over as some guard towers fell a well as many other buildings inside the fort courtyard".  
Back inside the main building Ezio soon made his way to the popes chambers only to find it empty as he goes to leave several guards come into the room blocking his exit one of them being the one borgia captain from before"did you think you could easily kill off our helpers like that we knew you be coming here they are long gone assassin just like you will be men kill him!"the borgia started moving in but Ezio wa already prepared"if I were you I would not be standing here now"he jumped to the side as a cannonball came flying through the window and hit some of the guards Ezio laughed and spoke"well that was easy "he turned and jumped out the window landing on two guards killing them as he stood up seeing the pope and the other two conspirators riding off in a carrage the gates closing behind them and sealing them shut so Ezio and his men could not follow they were trapped inside"Ezio growled in disgust as he turned and ran charging towards the enemies and attacking them trying to push them back as much as possible".  
Back inside the building Ryu continued his chase for Seymour soon catching up to him as they ran out onto the roof of the building he yelled" THERE IS NO WHERE TO GO SEYMOUR YOU ARE TRAPPED NOW SURRENDER!" Seymour growled pulling out his sword" I shall never surrender to a weakling like you"he charged Ryu slicing at him their blades connecting as they faught pushing eachother back trying to disarm the other" You cannot win Ryu I am better now you stand no change against me "he jumped to the side getting behind Ryu slicing him across his right leg and ramming his blade into the back part of the armor stabbing right through Ryu right side making him drop"you cannot kill me fool you will die and I will take your place"he laughed as he went to finish Ryu off but his blade got blocked by Ryu"you honestly think you can defeat me that easily Seymour you are blind by your thirst for power and now that will cost you!"he charged and sliced fiercely over and over hitting Seymour chest with the blade slicing it as he went to finish him off but was disarmed by seymour and seymour losing his sword at same time making it a even match"well now then guess we settle it the old fashion way"he charges at seymour jumping up kicking him in the chest hard sending him tumbling back but Seymour quickly regained his balance and charged at Ryu drawing a knife from his back pouch and attempting to stab Ryu again only to miss and get hit hard making him fall down "it is over you die now Seymour"he picked up the dagger and went to kill him but a arrow comes and nails him in the shoulder making him drop laying there.  
Well well looks like the odds are in my favor again now then it is you who dies"he goes to kill Ryu but several throwing knifes go pass him as Ezio and two assassins run up Seymour seeing he is out numbered and out matched jumps off the roof landing in a hay pile and runs off quickly leaving as the battle down below stops as the main tower is shot down with several cannonballs making it come tumbling down Ezio smiled as he helped Ryu up"take it easy my friend come we must get you treated immediately we get you back to the brothel and send have a doctor tend to your wounds"he looked at the two assassins'go find a doctor bring him to the brothel have him wait there till we get there understood"the two assassins nodded and run off quickly as Ezio helped Ryu to his feet taking him down to ground level and calling for one the men to bring him a cart and a horse to pull it"you will be ok soon Ryu just stay awake understand"they quickly got in the cart as Ezio steered the horse towards the brothel as several thieves came up jumping into the cart traveling with them to make sure they stay safe".  
A little while later they arrive to the brothel where the doctor is waiting inside he and the thieves help carry Ryu in as Ezio spoke up"clear some room quickly we need get him mended now"the girls quickly cleared a bed for him as Claudia came running in to try and helped but to only be stopped by Ezio"it be ok Claudia dont go in there right now let the doctor handle it your see him when he is done"he walked into the room with the doctor closing the door". A hour later the doctor comes out"he shall be fine the wounds were not severe lucky he was wearing extra armor underneath orhter wise he would probaly be dead but he had get few stitches done but he shall be fine just make sure he does not push himself to much or it could mean some trouble for him I also left him some medicine to take for the pain well then I will be off"he walked outside the brothel as Ezio walked out'if you want to see him you can though he is half asleep". Claudia would nod"thank you Ezio for helping you an stay tonight here if you wish the room up stairs is still free no one has taken it yet" Ezio nodded"thank you well I have to go do some stuff I shall be back by night fall"with that he ran out the door leaving the brothel in a hurry as a few thieves waited for him and followed after him quickly jumping onto the rooftops and disappearing out of sight".

[Ok that all for this chapter anyway like I said got any ideas toss me them and i will write them i will give you credit for them as well anyway i know it not the best i am not that good with stories like thee but i a trying to get better well until next time this is drago signing out]


End file.
